


Milczenie

by enntsu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝rozcinał niebo i niszczył wszystko, a ona i tak milczała.❞





	Milczenie

Kiedy jeszcze była dzieckiem, Mabel twierdziła, że nie da się tak po prostu zamilknąć; z dnia na dzień przestać mówić, odcinać od świata. Nie da się w nieskończoność zaciskać ust i odwracać głowę, by nie patrzeć na innych ludzi. To było dla niej kompletnie nierealne, absurdalne. G ł u p i e . A potem jej brat wrócił z demonem.

Nie pamiętała czy świeciło wtedy słońce, czy padał deszcz, ale wciąż kojarzyła (gdy zamykała oczy mogła go nawet przywołać i odczuwać na nowo) ból zszywanych ust, trzask kości i włosy, które przysłoniły jej twarz i których po raz pierwszy nie odgarnęła dziecinnie pragnąć schronić się za nimi. Wspominając była pewna, że jeszcze wtedy nie rozumiała całej powagi sytuacji. Widziała to jako chwilowe zagrożenie; coś, co zniknie i zabierze ze sobą jej niepokój, gdy tylko drzwi ich pokoju zatrzasną się, pozostawiając na zewnątrz Billa, i będzie mogła spokojnie porozmawiać z Dipperem. Ale Dipper nigdy nie wrócił do ich pokoju, nie na dłużej niż kilka sekund, podczas których zgarnął swoją poduszkę i oświadczył, że jest zmęczony.

Tak więc pierwszego dnia milczała, wypełniając swoją głowę wizjami przyszłej rozmowy.

Drugiego dnia milczała, bo oto Bill przykleił się do jej brata i już odejść nie chciał — był obok, gdy Dipper wstawał, jadł śniadanie, kąpał się i wychodził z domu. A kiedy znikał, wystarczyło podejść do Dippera i już powracał; wyskakiwał jak ten pajacyk i nakręcanego pudełka i przemieniał wszystko w absolutną ciszę.

Tydzień później milczała powoli wytwarzając sobie w głowie obraz swojego brata i powoli dzieląc go na dwie osoby — tą, którą był przed wyjazdem do Gravity Falls i tą, którą się stał, gdy przybył już z Billem. A jedynymi jej oznakami buntu były zrobione w tamtym czasie zdjęcia jej w towarzystwie Billa i Dippera. Matka zawsze mówiła ❝uśmiech!❞, więc Mabel krzywiła się, jak tylko potrafiła i udawała, że wcale nie krwawią jej uszy od kolejnego ❝gwiazdeczko❞.

Milczała miesiąc później, gdy Dipper spokojnie objaśniał wujkom, jak udało mu się utrzymać w sekrecie spotkania z Billem i jak udało się przemycić go do domu. Obserwowała ich twarze, czekała na wybuchy gniewu, a później piła z nimi herbatę i jadła ciasto, słuchając, jak Bill opowiada o ślubnych planach i udając, że wcale nie czuje się ignorowana (wujkowie w trakcie rozmowy i dużo później ani razu nie spytali, jak ona to widzi; czy wciąż jest czego się obawiać, a za to zbyli ją, gdy zjawiła się przed domem i przerwała im rozmowę).

Milczała pół roku później, gdy nadeszły wakacje i już wszyscy w Gravity Falls znali Billa, a Dipper zabierał ich na spacery po lesie i ignorował głupie żarty oraz groźby skryte w długich wypowiedziach i kierowane do całego świata.

Milczała, gdy zbudziła się w środku nocy i kierowana przeczuciem wyszła na balkonu, by zobaczyć... nie. To nie był już człowiek ani nawet latający trójkąt z okiem i cylindrem. Zwykły potwór. Powykrzywiany i obleśny. Pokrwawiony i bełkoczący w innych językach.

Milczała też dwa lata później, kiedy nagły spokój został rozerwany przez czerwień zalewającą błękitne niebo i przez dziurę pojawiającą się na samym jego środku. Gdy inni wrzeszczeli, panikowali i przeklinali, ona nie potrafiła nic powiedzieć na widok demonów wynurzających się ze swego wymiaru.

Milczała, gdy Bill rozpętał drugie piekło, a jej brat zniknął we wnętrzu ogromnej piramidy, a inni nagle zechcieli słuchać, bo oto martwi obserwatorzy nie mogli już otwierać ust i kierować innymi.


End file.
